ubbiliousfandomcom-20200213-history
Devnan Saïrodísshont
Overview Devnan is a GrennabySoccer/rugby/football mashup game involving Kliss play who brought the Crystíne Islands glory for possibly the first time in its creation, when his team the Crystíne Croladas won the Grennaby World Cup, beating out 15 other teams from Nëon and Capryka. Grennaby World Cup They were seen a extreme underdogs due to being comprised of casual Grennaby players, mostly children of farmers or part-time fisherman. Meanwhile they were going against mostly extremely Klíss talented Daruung women teams from Capryka, and retired or part time Vivixen Army veteran teams from Nëon, including the favorite team, the Vivixen Vaënornatshigh ranking Vivixen Army position. But Devnan was an extremely determined Grennaby enthusiast, and rallied Moobish from all across the Islands, teaching them the game. After 16 months of extreme training, the Crystíne Croladas qualified for the World Cup, and audiences were amused by Crystíne qualifying, and Devnan's enthusiasm for the game made him rather popular. To the shock of many, they won their first game, moving on. Soon, many were routing for this rag tag team. They kept advancing, and almost were eliminated in the final 4, after Devnan had to sit out the final quarter after a player from the Nëonian Nyloëans fouly attacked Devnan and broke his nose and knocked him unconscious. Devnan was medically forced to sit out the final quarter, but the rest of the Croladas rallied in renewed vigor, and came back from a 15-17 score to win 20-17 and move on to the finals. Devnan was well enough to compete in the finals against the Vivixen Vaënornats, who had won 6 out of the last 8 World Cups. Still extreme underdogs, everyone in Ubbilious who hated the Vivixen Vaënornats or just wanted to see this unlikely team win, were rooting for the Croladas. The Vaënornats came out the gate strong with a score of 2-9 at halftime. During the halftime, the Croladas staged a public silent prayer to Mo for a win. The clouds surrounding the game for the first half parted, and the Croladas vowed to do their absolute best. They came back with a vigor and tied up at 14-14. The Vaënornats were playing extremely hard, and the strong muscled Vivixen were visibly roughing up the weaker Daruungs on the Croladas during the game. Slights not within the rules were fouled, but roughing is within Grennaby rules. Devnan was bleeding from his head and nose, and now in overtime, called for a Rush to be played. A Rush is when one team must run the ball from one end of the field to the other, and run into the goal past the goal keeper. The opposing team attempts to stop, and take the ball. Croladas rusher Reni Frodànas started the rush, and looked to pass it to another runner before passing it to Devnan, who through a fantastic display of klíss barreled past all the Vaënornats defenders, and with a yell, jumping, flew through the goal keeper to make the final goal and win the 306,810 World Cup. There was a large increase in Crystíne Croladas fans across Ubbilious and Earth. The Croladas came in 4th in the 306,814 World Cup. Notes Category:Moobish Category:Character Category:Daruung Category:Present day